


Fen'Harel's Song

by Quingy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Mild Smut, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quingy/pseuds/Quingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening in bed Lavellan asks Solas about his past, frustrated by how little she knows of him. He decides to share a sexy ancient elven poem he learned in the fade with her, little does she know the poem is about The Dread Wolf. Minor smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fen'Harel's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Trespasser, and decided I liked it enough as a concept that I don't care that canon Solavellan is chaste.

Lavellan could not sleep. Beside her in bed, Solas lay, breathing softly, his eyes closed. The delicate lashes brushed against his sharp cheekbones and she watched them. Her eyes trailed down to his lovely lips and dimpled chin and then up to the scar on his forehead she adored. When she returned her eyes to his, they were open; the bright blue irises studied her curiously.

 

"Is something wrong, vhenan?" he asked.

 

She brought her finger to his forehead and traced the scar. "How did you get it?" she asked, not for the first time.

 

His expression did not change, but his lips pressed together for just an instant before he answered her. "It happened so long ago," he said softly, his tone nearly wistful, hinting at regret. After a moment he continued more forcefully, "You should not concern yourself with it, vhenan. I am healed, now."

 

Lavellan sighed and rolled onto her back, away from him. Her eyes were on the dark ceiling as she said, "I don't know anything about your past, Solas. You say not to concern myself, but I do. I want to know you." She was surprized at the frustration in her own voice.

 

He reached out to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and rolling her back towards him. "There is an elven poem I once heard in the Fade, long forgotten by anyone living. Would you care to hear it?"

 

He watched her expectantly and she found herself nodding. She could never refuse anything he wanted to share with her.

 

He began to speak softly, nearly singing, in words that were at once achingly familiar to her and yet beyond her comprehension. Words she knew had been forgotten by her people long ago.

 

She felt the emotion behind them, and as if the words were weaving a spell of love and lust and longing, she moved into Solas' embrace.

 

He continued to sing, even as he pulled her on top of him and together they made love to the rhythm of the words. Their speed increased as the song did and as their breathing spiked Lavellan worried Solas would lose the rhythm but he never faltered and he rolled her beneath him as the climax of the song neared. Lavellan cried out as Solas' voice rose in the final syllables and they collapsed together, panting.

 

"That...was amazing..." she managed to say.

 

Solas looked at her and nodded, but said nothing. She could not decipher his expression.

 

"What was the song about?" She asked. "I couldn't understand the words, just the emotions."

 

"Love. Loss." He hesitated then said, "It is about Fen'Harel."

 

"The Dread Wolf?" Lavellan exclaimed, shocked.

 

"You are surprized," Solas noted.

 

"The Dalish have no stories involving Fen'Harel and love. Not like that song. He is The Trickster."

 

Solas stroked her hair, smiling sadly. "The Dalish have forgotten more than they could ever know."

 

"Will you tell me the story?" she asked.

 

He wrapped an arm around her and gently pulled her against his chest. "Perhaps, one day I will."

 


End file.
